


daddy's little princess

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Smut, Sugar baby!Niall, sugar daddy!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a dom and niall is his sub. smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii! so i've finally gotten around to posting something of mine from wattpad! i figured this would be a good story to begin with. so, yeah?

Niall sat on his laptop scrolling through tumblr. His hair was still messy and he couldn't find his shoes. It was nearly time for Niall to leave his home and go take the stupid submissive requirement test.

The submissive test was a test that everyone at the age of eighteen who had presented as a submissive as a child. A small mark on the front of one's wrist would tell if one was a dominant or a submissive. Niall hated that it was required (he was never good with tests), but that was the only way he was going to find a dominant regardless.

As far as Niall knew, the test was mainly just giving things about yourself. Giving reds and greens and personal information. He had four hours to take it, and two hours later he would be matched with his dom.

"Niall!" His mother yelled into his room. "Do you have your packet? Where are your shoes? What is wrong with your hair? It's time to leave! You need to look good for your dom!"

"Do I have to go?" Niall whined.

"If you don't go, you won't get a dom. You only get to miss the test if you're sick, Niall. They think you'll be there. And if you aren't, you'll go into the system as unmatchable and will never be able to get a dom. Do you want that? Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?!" Maura ranted while she searched for Niall's shoes. "Here are your shoes. Go do your hair and straighten out your shirt! I'll find your packet."

Niall sighed over dramatically and walked into the bathroom. His mum had even picked out his clothes for the occasion. It took all of five minutes to do his hair and two minutes to put on his shoes. Maura was holding his packet as Niall walked out of his room.

"Do you know what is in that packet?" Maura asked Niall once they were on the road to the testing center. Niall shook his head. "It's something they gave me when you were born. It's got your status as a submissive and your fertility rate in it, Niall. Don't lose it."

"Am I...?"

"fertile? Very much so. A nine, if iI remember correctly. You and your dom will probably have lots of kids. Just make sure to come home every now and again!" Maura said jokingly.

"I will, Mum," Niall said sincerely. Maura stopped at the door of the testing center.

"This is where we part, Niall. I assume your dom will bring you home! Have a good time, love." Maura gave him a smile. Niall got out of the car and smiled a nervous smile before shutting the door.

When he reached the door, there was another boy reaching for the door. He opened it for Niall, and Niall was just able to catch the sub sign on the boy's wrist. "After you, mate," the boy said. Niall mumbled a quiet thank you and walked in the door.

The testing center was huge. It was quite obvious why. A testing center was required in every city or town, and multiple in large cities. There was a dom/sub test taken every week. Hundreds of doms and subs alike showed up to be matched.

"Are you nervous?" The same boy that had opened the door for Niall asked. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, sub. You probably are too, considering we both entered through the sub door."

"I'm Niall, Niall Horan. And yeah, I'm a sub. I'm nervous, like what if I don't get matched? That would be the end of me," Niall said in a scared tone.

"If it were me, I'd just come and take the test again the next week," Louis laughed. "But I can see what you mean. We'd better go find some seats. It's almost ten."

The test was scheduled every saturday at ten o'clock sharp. Niall knew it was one thing he couldn't afford to be late to. "Don't be nervous," Louis consoled. "I've taken this test three times now. It's really just basic stuff."

"Three times?" Niall sniffed.

"Three times. I haven't found a dom yet. But you look like a good luck charm, Irishman. I'll find one today, I know it. And you will too." The boys sat down in chairs beside each other. The table was empty. Louis explained that there was a dom room, a sub room, and a room where all the ones matched will be sent to find each other.

"It's that easy?" Niall whispered.

"That easy. Do you have your packet? I think there's a part that you need the packet for." Louis held up his own to show Niall what he was talking about.

Niall fumbled for his own manilla folder to show to Louis. "I'm a nine. You?"

"A seven, I believe. You're a nine, really?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "I bet you'd look good pregnant."

Before Niall could sputter out an answer, a booming voice came over the room. "Submissives!" It spoke. "Your tests are being passed out as I speak. We ask that you do not talk, as you might infulence each others answers. Time for speaking will be later. We also ask that you answer each question as best you can. If you do not finish, do not worry. You have four hours!"

A woman placed Niall's test in front of him with a blank smile on her face. She looked overused and tired. Niall felt bad for her.

Niall felt bad for himself for having to take the test. He wished that he could have just grabbed his bag and left at that moment, but his mother never would have let him. Niall knew his mother; she would not let him in the house unless his new dom accompanied him. Maura had lost her own dom when she was twenty-three; Niall knew how heart broken she was. She pushed Niall to find the better of himself and to always please his dom. Niall knew that he could not disgrace his mother.

Sighing quietly to himself, Niall opened the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update every wednesday (:

When Niall finished the test, he was majorly relieved. It had been one of the hardest tests he had ever taken, and that was saying a lot. Most of it was personal, which Niall didn't enjoy speaking of in the first place. It had been quite hard to answer several questions. Whenever he was stuck, he would look up at Louis, Louis would look back, and they would share a look before continuing with their tests.

"Glad that's over. Again," Louis grumbled as the monotonous woman took his test. Niall nodded solemnly. "Are you okay? You looked like you wouldn't make it a couple times."

"I'm just not very good at talking about myself," Niall confessed. Louis looked surprised, but he quickly got over it.

"You'll get a dom, I'm sure of it. Who wouldn't like a blonde Irishman?" Louis chuckled a bit at his own joke. Niall smiled grimly.

"All I know is this is going to be a long two hours."

-

"Time to meet your doms!" A submissive in the front said into a microphone. She sounded overly enthusiastic. Niall figured she had found her dom on the first time she took your test. "Now I need, in alphabetical order, these people." Niall stopped listening. He figured she wouldn't call his name anyway. "...Niall Horan? Is there a Niall Horan?"

"Niall!" Louis said in a hushed whisper. "She called your name!"

Niall stood up in a rush. Had he really be called? Had he been matched? "Come along, dear," the woman said to him. Niall hurried along and stood in his respective place in line. She called a few more names, and Niall nearly jumped out of his place when he heard it was Louis.

Louis gave him Niall a wink, so the blonde stayed in his place. "You'll be at table twenty-nine," the cheery woman told Niall. Niall almost screamed when she told Louis he would be at table thirty.

The subs broke out of their alphabetical line when the woman turned her back. Louis jogged up to Niall. "We both made it through! I told you you were some sort of good luck charm, blondie!" Louis ruffed his hair and Niall scowled at him.

"Leave my hair alone. I need to look good. First impressions are everything." Niall reached his arms up and tried to fix his hair.

"Just be yourself, Niall," Louis softened. "I didn't mess up your hair too badly. You look just the same."

"Thank you." Niall breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm nervous as hell."

"There's no reason to be. It's just a person. Wait, did you say you prefered men or women?" Louis asked, confused. That had been one of the things he had forgotten to ask.

"Men. That was one thing I was sure of," Niall joked. Both boys shared a good laugh before they sat in their respectful chairs.

"The doms will be out in a moment!" said a voice over the intercom.

"Oh, God," Niall paled.

"Fine, you'll be fine," Louis cooed. He placed a hand on Niall's back.

Suddenly, a door opened on the other side of the room, and the doms filed in. Niall panicked. Which one was his?

His question was soon answered. Someone sat down in front of Niall, and he lifted his eyes from the table. The man that sat in front of Niall was much too attractive to be matched with Niall. Did he have the right table?

The man was tall. Niall could tell from how he dwarfed the chair. He had brown hair in a little mohawk and the most amazing brown eyes Niall had ever seen. He had a little birthmark on his neck that Niall wanted to suck on. He was beautiful.

"Are you sure you have the right table?" Niall sputtered. He quickly covered his mouth with an apologetic look on his face.

The man in front of him chuckled. "I believe I was sent to table twenty-nine. This is twenty-nine, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," Niall said meekly.

"Then we're on the same page. Tell me your name, beautiful," the man murmured. (He looked sexy leaning on the table the way he was.)

"Niall, Niall Horan," Niall answered quietly. He moved his eyes back to the table.

"I'm Liam, Liam Payne. Please do look at me when I'm speaking to you and vice versa. You have lovely eyes," Liam spoke gently, as if he could feel the fear radiating off Niall.

"Yes, sir." Niall looked up at him. He could have gotten lost in Liam's eyes.

"May I see your packet, Niall?" Liam gestured to the packet Niall was holding in a death grip in his hands. Niall quickly tried to unwrinkle it and hand it over. Liam hummed as he looked it over. "Do you have to go home this afternoon?"

"My mum would like me home, yes," Niall answered softly. He looked around the room. Most subs were leaving with their doms, Louis included. Would Niall ever see him again? "If you want to see me, you can visit sometime after noon tomorrow? I have uni until noon."

"I'll see you then. Would you mind me driving you home?" Liam stood and raised his hand out for Niall to take.

"Yes, please? My mother said I can't come home unless my dom brings me to the door. She was fairly certain I would find one." Niall shyly took Liam's hand. "I guess she was right, though. Can you tell me a bit about yourself, sir?"

"How about," Liam paused. "I give you my file? And I keep yours? It has everything you need to know about me in it. Everything else, rule wise and such, I'll tell you in a week when you will be moving into my house. How does that sound?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." Niall smiled up at him and glanced back down at their intertwined hands. He felt happier than he had in ages.

Liam's breath ghosted across his ear. "Please, Niall. Call me Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is at such popular demand, so surprise sunday update!

Liam knocked on the door for Niall, just so Maura could see that his dom had brought him home. In a flash, Maura was pulling open the door and smiling widely.

"I told you you would get one, didn't I?" Maura laughed. She looked up at Liam. "And who might you be?"

"Liam Payne, m'am. Niall's new dom. I'll be here to pick him up again sometime around one o'clock tomorrow, if that's alright with you." The tone which Liam used left no room for argument. Niall hoped his mother would just assent to Liam's wishes.

"Of course." Maura put on her wide smile again. Niall was beginning to think that it was fake. "Just so long as you bring him back."

"I will," Liam told her. He leaned down and kissed right under Niall's ear. "For now," he murmured. His teeth caught on Niall's ear lobe. The blonde had to hold back a moan. "See you tomorrow, princess. I'll be waiting for you."

Niall turned back to where his mother was once standing. She was gone. "Bye, Daddy," he whispered. Liam gave him a bright grin and left.

"How on earth did you get him as a dom?" Maura sneered as Niall shut the door behind him. "Did you rig the test or something? Did you manipulate the results?!"

"Mum! How could you even accuse me of something like that?" Niall asked, offended. "I don't know how to manipulate results? Is that even possible?"

"It damn sure is possible! And I think you've done it!" Maura screeched. Niall was suddenly fearful of his mother. She had never acted so hostile, so virulent.

"I don't even know how!" Niall cried. Tears were rushing into his eyes. "How am I supposed to do it if I don't even know how?"

"I don't know!" Maura growled. "But I think I'll tell your dom about it. You don't deserve someone like that, anyway."

"No, Mum, please!" Niall cried. His mother looked at him and spit in his face.

"I am not your mother, and you are not my son," she growled. "I'll be damned if you ever were."

Maura stalked out of the room. Niall slid down the door, crying silently. He wanted Liam, but Liam hadn't given Niall so much as his email address.

The packet! Niall almost cried even harder when he remembered it. It must have Liam's phone number in it! He scrambled to look in his bag to find it. It had to be in there somewhere! Finally, Niall caught sight of the yellow folder.

He quickly looked through the personal information. His cell number was there! But where was Niall's phone? He dug through both of his pockets to find it. The phone was just an old flip phone (it was all Maura would buy him). Niall quickly dialed Liam's number, trying to see through the tears.

"Liam Payne," Liam's voice came through the receiver. Niall whimpered.

"Liam?" He whispered. It was barely audible; it would be a miracle in Niall's eyes if Liam had actually heard it.

"Who is this?" Liam asked angrily. "If you do not have any business with me-"

"Niall," Niall answered quietly. "Are you too busy to speak to me?"

"Niall? What do you need, babe? I'll never be too busy to speak to you, I promise."

"Can you come pick me up?" Niall sniffed loudly. His tears had nearly stopped, but the after effects of crying still remained. His head ached and his nose was so stuffy it was awful.

"Of course," Liam said immediately. "Will you explain to me what is going on when I get there? Pack a bag, princess. You sound upset. You can stay at mine tonight, if you want."

"I do, sir. If it isn't an inconvenience?" Niall whispered. Somehow, Liam still managed to hear him.

"Never an inconvenience. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I need you to be ready when I get there, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?"

"I'll be outside when you come, Daddy," Niall promised.

"Good boy."

-

It was freezing outside. Oddly enough, it was colder than a normal september night. This was not the way Niall had pictured his first day with his dom to be.

Liam's car pulled up at a speed Niall was pretty sure wasn't exactly legal. "I got here as fast as I could," Liam said after he rolled the window down. "Get in the car, Niall. I won't make you explain until we get back to my house."

Liam's house was a lot closer to Niall's home than Niall could have imagined. Maybe it was the fact that Niall spaced out during a majority of the ride that made it seem so short, though. "We're here, love," Liam said quietly, as if he didn't want to scare Niall out of his thoughts. "Let's go inside and get you warmed up. Then you can explain what was so urgent."

Once they were inside, Liam burrowed Niall into a blanket and sat dwn next to him. Niall cuddled into his side. "Once you left, my mum got all hostile with me. She started accusing me of manipulating the results and saying that I didn't deserve a dom like you. She told me that I wasn't her son anymore." Niall broke down crying for the second time that night. Liam wasn't sure how to make him feel better.

"I know you didn't rig the results, Niall," Liam promised. He took Niall's face into both his hands. "There's no way you could have. You didn't know me before you took the test, did you?" Niall shook his head. "Then there is no way you could have purposely changed your answers to get me as your dom. I believe you, Niall."

"Mum has never acted like that before. Not even when she lost dad." Niall chose to save himself embarrassment and shove his face into his hands instead of cuddling into Liam's shirt like he wanted.

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he took my brother Greg with him. I think they went back to Ireland." Niall sniffed. Liam cradled Niall into his arms. "Do you think Mum will call the testing center?"

"If she does, I'll fight for you." Liam pressed a kiss to Niall's head. "You're mine, and no one is going to take you away from me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured i'd start updating this on late tuesdays instead of late wednesdays. enjoy!

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. "Liam?" Niall asked quietly. "Will you tell me about yourself? I'd look over the packet, but I want to hear it from you."

Liam looked hesitant, but he opened his mouth to reply. "Well, I'm Liam Payne. Founder and CEO of Payne Technologies, Inc. I'm twenty-five years old. What else do you need to know?"

"I think that's okay, sir," Niall nodded. He cuddled further into Liam's chest.

"Just call me Liam or Daddy, please. All that sir nonsense makes me feel like my father." Niall almost opened his mouth and asked how the whole "daddy" thing didn't make him feel like his father, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to already get in trouble with his dom.

"Do you want kids?" Niall blurted. things were silent for a moment. He didn't take back his question or even cover his mouth, for that matter.

"Maybe someday," Liam mused. "You know we'll have to be very careful when we have sex. You're too high on the fertility scale to risk anything." Liam placed a hand on Niall's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Is that a bad thing?" Niall whimpered. Liam soothed his boy by running a hand down his cheek again.

"Of course not, love," Liam grinned. He placed a large warm hand on Niall's stomach. "I'd love to see you full with my baby. But for right now, we're going slow. We're going to find what we're both comfortable with and stick to that. Does that sound alright, baby?"

"Sounds fun, Daddy." Niall cuddled himself into Liam's chest even more than the older man though possible and yawned. (Liam thought he looked adorable when he yawned.)

"Are you tired, baby?" Liam asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Need a nap, Daddy." Niall yawned cutely once more before he fell asleep on Liam's chest. Liam looked up at the clock and saw that it was only five in the afternoon. He decided that a nap probably wouldn't hurt.

-

Niall was startled when he woke. Like anyone that had just woken from a nap, he had no clue where he was or what time it was or even what century it was. He got concerned when all he saw was a grey shirt that was not his.

He calmed down when he realized the shirt was Liam's. Liam, his dom. Things had moved so fast. Slowly, Niall sat up and looked around for a clock.

He finally settled on looking at Liam's watch. It was nearly seven in the evening! "Liam." Niall pushed on Liam's shoulder. "Li, Daddy! If you'll just mutter where the kitchen is and what you want to eat, I'll make you food."

Liam was dead to the world. Carefully, Niall climbed from his arms. It didn't take much searching to find the kitchen. Niall decided on making chicken noddle soup, something he hoped Liam would have all the ingredients for.

Minus the vegetables, Niall make the chicken noodle soup quickly. Liam still wasn't awake. Niall walked out to where Liam was laying on the couch and attempted to wake him again.

"Liam," Niall whispered in his ear. "Li. I made you food!" Niall poked his nose a single time. Liam's eyelids fluttered.

"Niall...?" He asked groggily.

"Hi!" Niall said, excited that his dom had finally woken up. "I'm sorry for waking you, but it's seven in the evening, and I figured you were probably getting hungry. I fixed soup, if you want?"

"That sounds lovely," Liam mutters, pouting his lips. It took Niall a moment to realize Liam wanted a kiss. He quickly placed a kiss on Liam's lips before pulling him up off the couch and toward the kitchen.

"Do you like chicken noodle? It was the first thing I thought of," Niall bit his lip hard. He hoped that Liam would be happy with what he had made.

"I love chicken noodle, but not all those vegetables. It isn't chicken noddle and vegetable soup." Liam's nose crinkled in disgust, and Niall was sure that he had managed to catch some sort on angel in the palm of his hand.

Niall had completely forgotten about his phone until it vibrated in his pocket. His mum had texted him.

i called the testing center and told them about the incident. they're coming to liam's to inspect. i'd assume that's where you are, unless you're so stupid you got lost on the way there.

Niall was happy he wasn't eating at the moment. He would have choked. "Liam?" Niall gasped. His voice was   
barely audible.

"What is it, babe?" Liam asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"Mum... She called the testing center." Niall bit back a sob. Liam got up from his chair and rushed over to where Niall was standing to tuck the younger boy in his arms. "They're coming here."

"I cannot believe she did that," Liam growled. His voice softed as Niall let out a sob. "Shh, love. I won't let them take you."

"I can be jailed for just a stupid accusation, Liam," Niall cried. "They told us that in school. And if somehow they can prove I did it, I can be killed!" The blonde wailed. "I don't even know how to manipulate results. I don't know anything about you, Liam. Do doms even take the same test? How did i know what your answers would be?"

"I know you're being wrongly accused, love," Liam soothed, petting Niall's head. "I'll defend you, I promise. There's no way you could have manipulated results because you don't even know who I am."

"Right," Niall sniffed. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"You have every right, love," Liam told ihm, pecking his nose. "You can cry whenever you need; I'll always be here to support you."

"You've only been my dom for a day and I'm pretty sure you're the best dom ever." Niall hugged Liam's waist tightly.

"I wouldn't say that too soon, love. But thank you, nevertheless." The couple was just beginning to allow their moods to rise, when disaster struck.

The doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing really interesting, but an update nonetheless :D

Before Liam could even detach himself from Niall, the doorbell rang again. And again. Whoever was behind that door was very impatient.

"I'm coming!" Liam called after the doorbell rang once more. "Princess, you need to detach yourself from me."

"Maybe if you don't get up, they'll go away?" Niall nearly begged.

"I've got to answer it, love. Let me up." Niall whimpered and let his dom go, watching as he walked briskly to the door. He flung the door open and immediately a man close in size and build of Liam marched in.

"I was called in for a problem with a certain Niall Horan?" The man said gruffly. He looked over at Niall who was cowering on the couch. "Is this him? Are you ready to give him up, Mr Payne?"

"And what," Liam gave him a pointed look, "Do you mean by give him up? Niall is now my sub."

The man snorted. "A sub that doesn't even deserve you. You did get word that this sub cheated on his test, correct? I'll be taking him straight to the execution hall.''

Niall somehow found the courage to speak up. "Sir, I-"

"You will come quietly," the man said harshly to Niall. "That will be all, Mr Payne. Sorry to bother you. Please, come in next week for a more deserving sub."

He hauled Niall up by his arm and was nearly at the door. "You are not taking my sub. I will pay whatever fine I need to get him out of this, but you will not be executing Niall. I believe him when he says that he did not even know of my existence before I met him this afternoon. You can continue on with your night, Mr Blake, but it will not include executing my boy. Send me the fine." With that, Liam shoved 'Mr Blake' out the door and slammed it behind him.

Niall stood shocked in the entry way. When he finally came to his senses, Niall rushed over and wrapped his arms around Liam. "Thank you," he whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

"I'll always stand up for you, princess." Liam wrapped his arms around Niall and buried his face in his hair. "Let's go have a bath, yeah? Calm you down a bit."

"Okay, Daddy," Niall muttered into Liam's chest. His voice was muffled. Liam could tell his boy wasn't exactly up for walking, so he grabbed Niall and picked him up bridal style.

"Would you like me to sit with you in the bath?" Liam asked as he kicked the bathroom door closed. He sat Niall down on the counter top while he warmed the water up.

"Yes, please," Niall said brightly.

"You look like you pepped up quickly," Liam mused as Niall began ridding himself of his clothes.

"Just want to see you, Daddy," Niall grinned cheekily and pulled on the bottom of Liam's shirt. "So can I see you?"

"Strip me, baby," Liam whispered hotly. Niall slowly pulled Liam's shirt over his head, moaning a bit when he saw Liam's smooth chest. He had very prominent muscles, Niall noted. (He wanted to lick them.)

"You look good, Daddy," Niall purred, looking up at Liam with sultry eyes. "Can I take off your pants, too?"

"Of course, princess," Liam groaned as Niall's breath ghosted over his crotch. even though his pants, Niall's breath was warm and it made everywhere tingle.

Niall popped the button on Liam's pants quickly, but he dragged them down Liam's hips agonizingly slow. "Just wanna admire you, Daddy," he whispered. Niall petted his thighs. Liam kicked his pants off. "These too?" Niall grabbed the band of Liam's boxers and pulled them back from his hips a bit, letting them slap back up against Liam's skin. He moaned.

"Let's just get in the bath now, yeah?" Liam said breathlessly. He didn't want to take things too far; not on their first night together. Sex and things could wait until they were both more comfortable with each other.

Niall nodded with Liam's words and climbed into the bath, moaning in relief as the hot water nearly scalded his skin. It felt wonderful. He leaned forward so Liam could climb in behind him. "This feels wonderful, Daddy," Niall hummed, settling back into Liam's chest.

"Let's clean up a bit, love. Then we can relax." Liam grabbed for the shampoo and put some into his hands to lather into Niall's hair. "Your hair is so soft," Liam noted.

"I use a lot of conditioner," Niall giggled. Liam continued to massage the boy's scalp.

"Are you going to stay with me most of tomorrow? If so, I've got a business partner coming over. I can ask him to bring his new sub if you want someone to talk to." Liam got Niall to lean his head back so he could use the shower head to wash the shampoo out of Niall's hair.

"Would you mind?" Niall asked quietly as he turned to lather shampoo in Liam's hair. "As interesting as I'm sure your business is, I'm afraid I would get rather bored."

"I'll call him when we get out, then," Liam hummed. Niall massaged his scalp a bit more with the shampoo before grabbing the shower head and washing it out of Liam's hair. The two men quickly finished washing themselves before cuddling up in the still warm tub.

"My mum isn't going to be very happy when she realizes that I wasn't executed," Niall realized. He remembered why he was even at Liam's in the first place.

"Well, personally, I'm quite glad you didn't get executed. I still want to know what made her change her mind, though."

"Maybe she was jealous," Niall mused. "She lost her dom when she was about my age. She was still pregnant with me, too. Maybe she's jealous that I found a dom."

"That seems irrational," Liam frowned.

"I never said it was rational." Niall wiggled around and gave Liam a peck on the lips. "I think I need to go to bed."

"Alright, princess," Liam grinned. "Let's go to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Maybe this is what love feels like. Maybe this is how it feels to wake up having a purpose in the morning. Liam made Niall feel loved, feel wanted, and they hadn't even been together for a day yet.

Once the two had actually gotten up out of bed and made themselves presentable for the day, Liam called his busniess partner to tell him to bring over his sub. "You two will probably be seeing a lot of each other, so don't get off on the wrong foot," Liam warned Niall, even though he was sure the sub would never do anything of the such.

"I won't," Niall giggled. he cuddled up into Liam's side even more. "I'll be good, Daddy."

"I don't doubt it, baby." Liam smiled widely. He wrapped an arm around Niall's waist. "When do you think you'll be ready to move in?"

"I could move in now, if you wanted me to." Niall shrugged. "The only thing I'd like to get from home is my guitar. Other than that, I can't really think of anything."

"I can get you a new guitar," Liam said quickly. "I can get you a music room. Hell, I could get you an entire music label, if you wanted."

"I can go get my guitar from home, Daddy," Niall giggled. "No reason to buy me a music label." Both men fell silent for a moment. "I can go home and get it later today. You could even come with me and you could pick out some of my clothes, if you want."

"Maybe tomorrow," Liam suggested, laying himself down onto of Niall. The younger was smushed into the couch. "Harry and I might be working late tonight. It's not rare that he stays over. I try to work from home as often as possible, so sometimes he and his sub will stay over. I hope you don't mind."

"So long as I get to fall asleep next to you every night," Niall giggled. Liam kissed him sweetly to subdue the small noises.

They groaned as the doorbell rang. "Harry has been known for the worst timing," Liam grumbled. Niall almost didn't hear it. Liam climbed off of Niall unwillingly and straightened his clothes before opening the door. "Harry!" He greeted loudly. "And this is?"

"Louis," a deep voice said. Niall got up and peeked around Liam's back. He brought a hand to his mouth before he could gasp audibly.

"This is my sub, Niall." Liam grabbed onto Niall's arm gently and pulled him from behind his back. "Say hi, baby," Liam cooed.

"Hi!" Niall said excitedly. He waved at the men. "Louis?" He whispered quietly.

"Little leprechaun!" Louis greeted softly, stepping away from who Niall assumed was Harry. He hugged Niall.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked in his slow drawl. Niall quickly let go of Louis and stepped back behind Liam, not wanting to anger either dom.

"Yeah, babe," Louis chuckled, standing on his tip toes to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I met him at the testing center. Nearly had to coax him out of a panic attack. I call him my good luck charm. Led me to you, I suppose."

Niall didn't move from behind Liam's back, not even when Liam tried to pull him forward. He was too scared that he had angered Harry. He had seen a dom mad before, and it wasn't something Niall never wanted to see again.

"Baby," Liam whispered in his ear. "Harry isn't mad. He actually looks fairly happy that Louis already has a friend."

"I'm scared," Niall whispered. "I don't like seeing doms mad."

"He isn't mad, love," Liam said just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Hey, I'm not mad, Niall," Harry said quietly, as if he was trying not to startle Niall. "Lou has already got a friend! A friend that is the sub of my busniess partner, nonetheless. What do I have to be mad about?"

"Please come out?" Louis added just as softly.

Niall peeked his head around Liam's back, and Liam took it as the perfect opportunity to grab Niall into his arms and bring him into a deep kiss. "You feel better now, princess?" Liam murmured as he pulled back. His lips still hovered over Niall's.

"A bit," Niall huffed. He was still a bit afraid of Harry, but he hoped that would pass. "I'll be fine, though. go do your work, Daddy. Louis and I will stay here."

"We're going, baby," Liam laughed and pecked Niall's cheek another time. "We'll be back soon enough, love. Come on, Haz."

Harry gave Louis another kiss and followed Liam up to their office. "So..." Louis trailed off. "What do you want to do?"

"I haven't had breakfast yet," Niall shrugged. "We could make an omlet or something."

"Do you know how to make an omlet?" Louis asked with wide eyes.

"No clue!" Niall said happily.

"I don't either. Let's do this!"

-

Harry and Liam came down for lunch. "Got anything fixed for us, babe?" Liam asked with a peck on Niall's cheek.

"Homemade pizza." Niall pointed toward the oven. "Nothing extravagant, but I figured that you wouldn't want anything too heavy."

"Sounds perfect," Liam decided. "Would you mind us hanging around as we wait for it to finish? Harry and I hit a break in the work and figured that it was time for lunch." Liam opened his arms and Niall skipped over to sit in his lap.

"I figured you two would be down for lunch any minute now." Looking over at Louis and Harry, Niall could see that they were in nearly the same position Liam and him were in. They were cute.

The oven beeped, and Louis and Niall both stood. "I got it!" Louis motioned for Niall to sit. "I'll serve you all. You deserve a bit of a break, Niall. You've been busying yourself all morning." Louis winked in Niall's direction and turned his attention to the oven to make sure he didn't drop the pizza and burn himself.

Niall thought that he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments i adore them


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* happy shitty smut day

Harry and Louis stayed for dinner that night, per Niall's request. Niall had also insisted on cooking some sort of dinner, and he refused to let anyone in the kitchen until he had finished. Louis sat on the couch in the living room and flipped through channels on the television while he waited for Niall to finish.

"Niall, are you done yet?" Louis yelled.

"Nearly!" Niall yelled back. he poked his head out of the kitchen door. "But you don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine." Niall giggled and turned back into the kitchen to finish up his dinner.

Niall was making his mother's lasagna. She had taught him how to make it not very long before his tests came to be. That was one thing he had to thank her for. ("You need to be able to make something," she had said in an exasperated tone.)

"Is he done yet?" Liam asked softly as he and Harry walked down the stairs. "We're finished for the day, I think."

"He said he was nearly finished," Louis shrugged. "I hope that means we'll be eating in the next half hour or so. I've gotten hungry again."

"How?" Harry asked. He sounded oddly surprised.

"I dunno."

"I'm finished!" Niall announced as he skipped into the living room. "Oh, good! Are you both finished too?" Niall cocked his head at Liam as he skipped by to give him a kiss. Without even waiting for the answer, Niall skipped back into the kitchen to begin plating his food.

Harry looked at Liam with curious eyes, and Liam just shrugged. The three got up and headed into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful.

"Plates are on the table," Niall said dismissively as he set out four glasses. "What would you like to drink?"

A chorus of "water" filled the room and Niall smiled brightly; he filled the four glasses with water and brought them two at a time to the dining room. They sat awkwardly at the table, waiting to see who would eat first.

Rolling his eyes happily, Niall scooped a bit of his lasagna into his mouth. Everyone sighed in relief and lifted their own forks to their mouths.

"Well?" Niall asked in excitement.

"This is wonderful, baby," Liam said immediately. Louis agreed and Harry nodded.

"Thank you," Niall said shyly. He looked down at his food and smiled.

The rest of the meal was silent.

-

"You did so good, baby," Liam complimented after Harry and Louis had left. The couple sat on the couch. Niall was cuddled into his arms.

"Thanks, Daddy," Niall yawned cutely. Liam chuckled.

"Would you be objected to do something tonight?" He murmured in Niall's ear. The blonde bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Go upstairs and strip. Lay on the bed and wait for me, yeah? I'll be up soon."

Niall jumped up immediately and narrowly avoided stumbling. He looked at Liam and giggled. Liam wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Niall then ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Liam waited long enough to make sure that Niall would have enough time to do what he requested, and then he jogged up the stairs himself. Niall was laying in the middle of his bed in a star. He was naked. Niall had even folded his clothes messily and placed them in the corner of the room.

"You look so pretty, baby," Liam nearly moaned. Niall did look very good. He was pale, but the nice kind of pale. His skin was creamy and clear, excluding the cute moles dotting along his whole body.

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall did moan. He was getting off on Liam's words; Liam could tell.

"Are you going to be good for me, baby?" Liam asked huskily. "Are you going to be good for Daddy?"

"I'll be so good for you, Daddy," Niall panted. "Please."

"We're not going all the way. Not now, anyway. Tonight, I'm going to treat you for being so good. Do you want to look at me?"

"Please," Niall whined. "Wanna see you, Daddy."

Liam grinned evilly and began his plan to tease a bit. He slowly pulled his shirt from his body, watching as Niall's breathing got a bit heavier. He popped the button on his pants. Niall whined, but he didn't move from his place on the bed.

"Doing so good, princess," Liam cooed. He decided to take pity on Niall and how the boy was making an effort to please Liam. He pulled his pants and boxers down swiftly, exposing his hard length to the cold air. Liam bit his lip, and Niall moaned loudly.

Liam started at his neck. He bit and sucked lightly; not enough to mark him up, but enougn to make Niall's moans get a bit louder. Liam moved down to Niall's nipples, sucking hard. Niall nearly screamed.

"Please, please, Daddy. Need you, need you to touch me," Niall babbled.

"I am touching you, silly," Liam laughed. He did as Niall wanted, though. Liam leaned down and wrapped a hand around Niall's length. This time, Niall really did scream out in pleasure.

Liam pumped Niall lazily, still working at his neck and nipples. It wasn't too long until Niall came, babbling out a chorus of Daddy's and trying to blink back the tears of pleasure that welled up in his eyes.

By the time Niall had calmed down enough to speak coherently, Liam was still hard. Niall reached a hand down and began to help Liam with his own problem.

"You got really hard, Daddy," Niall giggled. He used both hands to pump Liam: one running up and down and playing with the head, the other rolling and foddling with his balls. "You've got such a pretty cock. I'd like to see it in me. Are you going to come for me, Daddy? Please? I'd like to taste you."

The movement of Niall's hand and the tone of his voice pushed Liam over the edge. He came with a long groan. Niall immediately raised his hand to his mouth and began licking Liam off his fingers.

"You taste good, Daddy," Niall smiled before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* was that okay? i hope it was! anyway, please leave comments! i love reading them! and if you're still reading my note, maybe check out my new books spaces? it's a niam, as well. see you guys next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Sleeping with Liam was something Niall would have to get used to. Liam was a beautiful creature, and seeing his face as Niall woke up took his breath away in a way that was not at all sexual. Niall wanted this for the rest of his life, he was sure.

Liam was still a sleeping angel, and Niall made no move to get out of bed. He wanted to watch Liam. His lips pouted slightly as he slept, and the way his breath came out in little puffs between his pouty lips was more than adorable. His eyes fluttered a bit, but Liam still did not wake.

Niall did not even want to blink. Liam was a beautiful creature. Like some kind of angel, almost. Niall wondered how he managed to capture something so wonderful. Liam could be the eighth wonder of the world or something like that. He belonged in a museum, next to the Mona Lisa or David. Art galleries would pay millions for his face. Niall was sure.

Maybe he stared for seconds, maybe minutes, or maybe even hours. Liam did wake eventually, when Niall's eyes were red and stinging and maybe it had been a while since Niall blinked. He had been too infatuated with the work of art in front of him.

"Morning, darling," Liam greeted softly. He yawned cutely. "Darling, are you all right? Your eyes are red and watering."

That was when Niall noticed that he had gone much too long without blinking. He lifted his hands from somewhere beneath the blanket to rub at his aching eyes.

"I'm okay," Niall promised. His voice was loud and croaky in the quiet room. It wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as Liam's morning voice. "I just forgot to blink for a while."

Liam looked unsure but nodded. "Do you want breakfast? I can make pancakes, but that's all I can cook, really."

"I'll make something," Niall promised. He unwillingly slid out of his side of the bed and stretched upward. It took him a moment too long to realize that he was naked, but by the time he had, Liam had already taken a picture and was sneakily cooing at it.

"You look so good, darling," Liam told Niall. "No one will be seeing this but me, I assure you. I just never want to forget this moment."

Niall flashed him the brightest smile he could manage at ten in the morning and grabbed a button up of Liam's from the closet. He trudged off to the kitchen while still buttoning it up.

(Liam took five more pictures of Niall while he was cooking and nearly had to jerk himself off. Niall pretended not to notice.)

-

When they were all dressed and nearly presentable, Liam drove Niall to his home and told the blond to call him if he needs anything. "Be quick," Liam warned. "I don't want things to go as last time. I'll be out here sending some emails, so don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't." Niall flashed his dom a bright smile and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, Daddy," he whispered in a tone that he knew would drive Liam insane.

"Soon, baby. I'd like to get my hands on that perky ass of yours for teasing me," Liam growled playfully. Niall let out a small moan and shut the car door.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Niall considered on his way up the front steps. Liam was still sitting in his car. Niall could always turn back around and ask for Liam to take him to the nearest music shop. That would be taking advantage of his money, Niall scolded himself. Another reason that Niall wanted to get his things was the picture of himself and Theo on his desk. All he wanted was his guitar and the picture of Theo. That wasn't too much to ask, right?

So niall didn't stop walking. He made it up to the front door and used the spare key his mother had given him to get in. He didn't know where Maura was, but he didn't exactly plan to find out, either. Niall wanted to get in and get out without any trouble from his mother.

He spoke too soon.

"What are you doing here?" Maura's voice boomed from the top of the stairs. Niall nearly fell off the step he had been standing on, but he quickly recovered himself.

"I've come to get my things," he answered boldly. "I'm moving in with Liam. I only need to get a few things before I leave your life forever." Niall was scowling at Maura.

"This is my house, and you don't even legally live here anymore! You belong to that stupid dom that you were supposed to be removed from. All the possessions in this house are mine. Have a good day, Niall." Maura turned her nose up at whom she used to consider her son and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"The guitar is mine!" Niall yelled. "I bought it with my own money! As for the picture I want, it techinally belongs to Greg. Let me collect my things! You'll never have to see me again," Niall pleaded.

"No!" maura turned and walked back up the stairs. Niall waited until he could no longer see her figure and ran up the stairs quietly. He turned into his room.

Things were just how he left it, but Niall suspected they wouldn't be like that for long. It took less than a minute to get his guitar in one hand and the picture frame in the other. Then niall was stealthily tiptoeing back down the stairs and out of the house.

"Did you get everything without any trouble?" Liam asked warily. He was worried with how quiet Niall's demeanor was.

"Not much. She caught me and screamed about how I didn't live there and the possessions inside the house were hers. I ran upstairs and got my things when she thought I had left." Niall grinned.

"Clever," Liam mused. "So, shopping?"

"Shopping!" Niall confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i'd really appreciate it if you would check out my other two stories, without you and spaces! please comment, yeah, bye .x


	9. Chapter 9

Liam drove Niall to the most expensive outlet mall Niall could ever think of. It had far too many stores Niall had never heard of. "Daddy?" Niall whispered quietly. "You don't need to spend that much money on me."

"I want to, baby," Liam purred. "You'll probably be attending some dinners and parties with me, anyway. I'll need you to have some good looking outfits. They have casual things here, too."

"Okay," Niall nodded. He still didn't feel as if he deserved so much of Liam's money, but he didn't want to protest again.

-

"How do you feel about lingerie?" Liam asked casually. Niall sputtered.

The two had been shopping for nearly two hours, and Niall had everything he could have dreamed of having and more. The last thing on his must have list was underwear, and that was when Liam asked the question.

''I like it," Niall admitted quietly. "I've tried some on before, but I've never actually owned any myself."

"So you want some?" Liam asked. They stood in front of some popular lingerie store. Liam strained his eyes at the doors.

"Would you mind?" He asked in the same quiet tone.

"Princess, I wouldn't have asked if I minded. God, I would love to see your perky little ass in something red," Liam growled in his ear. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Please," Niall purred. Liam growled playfully again. Niall grabbed the man's hand and led him into the shop.

Everything caught Niall's eyes. There were blues and reds and greens and millions of different styles. Lacey and plain and all were wonderful. "What would you like to see me in first, Daddy?" Niall cooed playfully. Liam's eyes were dark with lust; Niall could tell that he was driving his dom to the edge.

"Let's start big. Lace? I want you to get at least ten pair for now. Ee can order more later," Liam said firmly. Niall started with the skimpy lace. Liam did tell him to start big.

All while Niall was picking up the cloth, Liam was murmuring dirty things in his ear. "You already know all your sizes? Dirty boy." "Red will look so good on your red little ass." "I wish I could just take you right here. You're driving me insane, princess."

Niall basically just wanted to strip down right there and sit on Liam's dick.

The couple walked out of the shop with two bags worth of lingerie and Liam's firm hand on Niall's ass.

"When we get home, you're going to put on one of the red laces and get on the bed and I am going to ruin you," Liam growled in his ear. Niall let out a moan as liam gripped his ass a little tighter. "You going to be my princess? Daddy's good little princess?"

"Daddy's little princess," Niall moaned. Liam shoved Niall back into the car roughly and slammed the door.

Niall had to sit on his hands the entire way home to keep from touching himself. Liam had a steady growl working in his throat and Niall was sure he had never heard anything hotter. Liam was a sex angel.

Liam unlocked the passenger door of the car when they reached his home, but he didn't make any movement. "I'll be in in five minutes. You better be ready. Naked except for the red lace, remember? On the bed."

"Okay, Daddy," Niall nodded his head and grabbed both bags from the lingerie shop and opened the door. He heard Liam muttering about how he was "going to fucking own that ass." Niall giggled and shut the door.

-

Niall woke the next morning in a daze. Liam wasn't by his side, but he could hear the man rushing around in the kitchen. It took all Niall had not to giggle.

He stood up from the bed and winced at the pain in his backside. It was a bit hard to walk, but Niall limped his way into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Daddy?" Niall asked tiredly. Liam turned around in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep, love. Just making breakfast is all. Bacon and eggs alright?" Liam asked. He gave Niall a kiss on the forehead, and the blonde sighed dreamily.

"Anything you make is good."

The kitchen was quiet as Liam plated their food and they ate. Neither boy had much to say. The air was thick, and suddenly Niall felt like he was choking in it. He finished off his plate quickly and muttered something about showering before he rushed off.

Niall had no idea why he suddenly felt so awkward. It was liam, for God's sake. He shouldn't feel awkward around Liam. Niall turned on the shower water and rid himself of his clothing. The thoughts of Liam would have to wait until he had a clearer mind.

"Baby?" Liam knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Niall called back. His voice was a bit shaky, but Liam didn't seem to notice.

"Just checking..." Liam's voice sounded a bit detached. Niall shook his head and stepped under the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry this is a bit late; i will admit that i completely forgot about it.
> 
> also: if you have a wattpad and would not mind voting for me in the bromance awards, here's the link! http://www.wattpad.com/86433770-bromance-awards-holiday-2014-popular-niam-stories just be sure to include the story title (daddy's little princess) and my name (niamsmuffin) in the comment!
> 
> thanks a lot, and happy christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were a blur. Niall fell into a routine he hoped would stay the same for the rest of his days: greeting Harry and Louis in the mornings, fixing the four of them breakfast, cuddling with Louis for a morning nap. occasionally, Liam would had Niall his debt card and Harry would do the same to Louis and the subs would go shopping. Niall tried to push away his thoughts of not being good enough for Liam's money.

The routine was one of a sugar baby, Niall figured. He tried his best to push the thought from his mind.

"I need to go grocery shopping," Niall sighed dramatically. He looked back at Louis, who was swivling around on a bar stool and sipping hot coffee. "Will you drive me?"

"Mate, I thought you passed your test?" Louis groaned. He placed his empty cup down on the counter. "Besides, Haz took the keys with him, I think. doesn't Liam have, like, four cars? Why don't we take one of those?"

"Lou, Liam already spends too much money on me. I don't want him to think he needs to get me a card too. I'm not worth the money he spends on me." Niall pulled himself up onto the counter beside Louis and put his head in his hands.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Niall. You're wonderful, I assure you," Louis attempted to encourage. It didn't exactly help.

''I just don't feel worth it." Niall was nearly crying now. Why had it just all the sudden poured out? "Maybe Mum was right. Maybe something fucked up in the exams."

Louis watched as Niall laid his face down on the counter and wept. Before he moved to comfort Niall, he pulled out his phone to text Harry. please tell liam to come home. niall's having a bit of a breakdown, and i think the two of them need to talk this out.

"Oh, Niall," Louis cooed as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "You are worth it, love. I promise. Harry says Liam is very good at judging character. If he thought you weren't worth it, he couldn't spend so much money on you now."

"I just don't know, Lou," Niall cried. The counter was cold on his cheek, and Niall was sure that he was probably leaving little pools of tears on the granite.

we'll be back in five, Harry responded.

"Niall," Louis said quietly. Niall looked up at him; his face was wet. "Harry and Liam will be back in about five minutes. You two are going to talk about this. I feel like he's better to calm you down than I am."

"No!" Niall cried, clutching onto Louis' shirt. "Please, don't make me talk to Liam! He'll think I'm stupid and overreacting and he'll request a new sub!"

"I've already told Harry that you were having a bit of meltdown," Louis said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"He's going to leave me," Niall cried. He pressed his face back down onto the cold counter. "He's going to leave me."

-

"Hurry!" Liam protested, slamming his hand down on the console of his car.

"Jesus, you're going to make me wreck!" Harry yelled right back. "We'll get there when we get there, Liam. Louis isn't going to ket anything bad happen to him, I assure you."

"I know," Liam said much more quietly. "I know. Just please get me back to my boy."

"I'm working on it, Liam," Harry huffed.

-

Niall was still crying on the counter when Liam ran into the door. He actually ran into the door, not paying any mind that it was closed. Harry bit back a laugh and watched as Liam pushed the door open with a blush on his face.

"Baby." Liam's voice broke as he looked at Niall, who was still hunched over the counter. "Oh, baby."

Louis moved from his side so Liam could take a place beside Niall. "Please don't leave me," Niall cried. His voice was barely audible, even in the quiet room.

"I won't," Liam promised. "Tell me what's up?"

The soft sound of the door shutting told the pair that Louis and Harry had left.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Niall sniffed. He wiped tears from his eyes and stared at the oven.

"Please tell me, baby. We'll never get anything resolved. This looks like it's eating you up."

"Please don't make me talk about it," Niall whispered. Liam took the boy's chin in his hand.

"You have to, love. I'm sorry," he whispered back. Niall sighed.

"It's just-" Niall sighed again. "I don't feel like I'm worth your money." His voice came out as no more than a whisper.

"Princess," Liam whispered back, "You are worth my money. You're worth more than I will ever be able to give you. You're worth the sun and all the stars."

Niall snorted. "I wish I were worth more than a half eaten sandwich."

"The sun, the moon, and all the stars could never shine as bright as you. Please believe me, Niall," Liam breathed. His voice was nearly detached sounding.

"I'll take your word for it," Niall said softly. He didn't want to start another argument or simply make this one bigger than it already was.

"Please do," Liam smiled and gave Niall a kiss on the forehead. "All better now?"

"Much." Niall gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for dragging you home from work, though."

"It's alright," Liam promised. "It was about time Harry and I come back anyway. Nothing interesting was going on."

Liam's phone digged, notifing him of an email. "You sure about that?" Niall laughed a bit. He drew up one of his eyebrows and looked at Liam.

"Okay, we were a bit busy. But you're my first priority, so I had to come check on you. As long as nothing has crashed and no one is dead, it can wait till tomorrow." Liam wrapped his arm around Niall and nustled into his cheek.

"Are you sure? You can go back in, if you need to," Niall said hesitantly.

"Positive, my love. I'm staying right here with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i forgot to update last week. i am so terribly sorry omg


	11. Chapter 11

"So salmon or...?" Niall asked hesitantly. Louis sat in the child's place of the grocery cart, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I dunno, babe. You're cooking it," Louis shrugged. Niall gave him an exasperated look.

"I dunno, babe. You're eating it," he replied. Niall put both fish into the cart. He would cook them both eventually, anyway.

"How much longer?" Louis groaned. "My feet are killing me."

"Are you an idiot?" Niall burst. Several other people in the meat section turned to glare at him. Niall saw several doms (from the marks on their wrists) and cowered back.

"No, I am not an idiot, Nialler. Please, this cart is cutting off the circulation in my thighs."

"I just want some candy," Niall sighed and headed for the candy aisle. "Let me get some candy and we'll go."

Louis hummed in response and let Niall push him and the cart toward the candy aisle.

-

Louis and Niall probably were as close as two subs could get without making their doms uncomfortable. There was never one without the other, and their doms wondered if they would even die together.

"We should just move in together," Harry laughed over dinner. "Lou and I are always here, anyway." Niall and Louis let out little giggles.

"Nah." Niall shook his head and giggled. "As much as I love you guys, I do love my alone time with LiLi."

Around the other boys, Niall had taken to calling Liam 'LiLi' instead of Daddy. It worked a bit better, and neither were embarrassed by the kink they had going for them.

"Love you, princess."

"Love you, Daddy."

It slips sometimes, okay?

-

Liam didn't normally do vanilla sex. He prefered the kinky things, like toys and begging and face fucking, but nights did come when he and Niall just laid and soaked up each other's presence.

"More, Daddy," Niall huffed, wiggling down farther onto Liam's dick. Liam was still above him, only holding himself up on his elbows.

"Patience, princess. We're going slow, remember?" Liam kissed Niall softly. ''Gonna fill you up so good, love. You're going to be so wonderfully full with my come."

"Please," Niall whimpered. Liam steadily began rocking into the boy. The moans that came from Niall's mouth were soft and sweet. Liam placed his lips over Niall's to swallow them down.

Liam came inside Niall for the first time that night. (And he licked up what dripped out, too.)

-

"I'm sore," Niall pouted the next morning. It was time for Liam to go into the office, and Harry would be knocking on the door any minute, his car keys in one hand and Louis in the other. "I don't want to get up."

"I know you don't, princess," Liam cooed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Niall's forehead. "You need to, though. At the very least, you need to get up and move downstairs. Maybe you and Louis can go out today? I'll leave my card on the counter."

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall hummed. He closed his eyes and nearly fell back asleep, until the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Haz and Lou," Liam sighed. He moved from his spot next to Niall. "I'll go let them in. You better be dressed and downstairs in time to give me a kiss goodbye." Liam gave Niall a somewhat playful dom look before leaving the bedroom.

Niall slid from the bed with great difficulty. He was more sore than he had ever been. How did that make any sense? It took time to waddle his way over to the closet, but he eventually pulled on a sweater long enough to cover the fact that he was wearing panties underneath.

Walking downstairs was a struggle, too. Niall made it down just in time to give Liam a goodbye kiss. "Love you, Daddy," he whispered in his ear. Liam gave him a cute little pout and whispered that he loved his little princess, too.

"What do you want to do today? The men left their cards," Louis sighed and fell dramatically back onto the couch. "I wish our couch was this soft. Why is yours this soft?"

"Have no clue," Niall said as he waddled over to the couch. "I wanna know why I'm so sore, though. I'd like to do something about that before I think of anything else."

Louis smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Liam was exceptionally rough last night, then?"

"No," Niall said as he shoved his face into a pillow. "He was exceptionally gentle. That's why I don't understand."

"I don't know, dude," Louis sighed. "Subs bodies-especially male subs-are just like that. We can handle all the rough stuff, but the minute someone's gentle we nearly break apart. I'll help you get dressed if you want."

"You're a good mate, Tommo. But let's not tell the men about this?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." They both laughed.

-

"D'you think this is good?" Niall asked, waving his bum around in Louis' face. The pair had opted to shop for leggings today. Louis had lost interest because it was Niall's turn to try things on; the brunette had somehow sneaked a soft pretzel into the shop.

"I think your ass looks wonderful," Louis replied nonchalantly. He smacked on his pretzel. "Liam'll go crazy seeing you in those."

"You really think so?" Niall asked brightly.

"Of course. If he went so insane seeing you in panties," Louis snickered. Niall groaned.

"I regret even telling you that."

"Mate, I am considering buying a pair for Harry. He might like them too. But anyway, it's my turn! Eat the rest of the pretzel for me, yeah?" Louis sprang from his seat to grab the leggings he had picked out. Immediately, he yanked off his pants and began to struggle into the leggings. "How the hell did you do this?"

Niall snorted and sat down in Louis' seat. "I don't have a girl's ass, mate."

"But you still have a big one!"

Niall blushed a bit and laughed as Louis fell over. "Shut it, Lou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, guys, i'm in the final round of the bromance awards on wattpad! if you have a wattpad account and wouldn't mind voting for me, all you have to do is check out the BromanceAwards profile and go to the holiday 2014 book. i'm in the popular niam category. include the story title (daddy's little princess) and my name (niamsmuffin) for the vote to count! thank youuuu!


	12. Chapter 12

_roughly a month later_

"I don't feel very good, Lou," Niall moaned. He held a hand to his stomach. The two had yet to even eat breakfast yet; it was Louis' morning to make food, and he hadn't even finished scrambling the eggs yet.

"What hurts?" Louis asked immediately, looking away from the eggs.

"Stomach," he whimpered. "Can you stop with the eggs? It might make me feel better." Niall's stomach was churning. "I'm gonna puke," he muttered. Niall raced off of the bar stool he was sitting on (he nearly tripped) and sprinted toward the bathroom. Niall barely made it to the toilet before everything he had eaten the night before came up.

Louis turned the stove off quickly and ran right after Niall. "Oh, babe," he mumbled as he brushed Niall's hair from his face. Niall finished throwing up and leaned to press his head against Louis' lap.

"I hate throwing up," Niall cried a bit. he tried to ignore the tears leaking from his eyes. "You should go. I don't want you to get sick."

Louis pet Niall's hair. "I'm not leaving. you need someone to take care of you. I don't care if I get sick."

"Thanks, mate," Niall mumbled. "Gotta throw up again." He leaned over and threw up once more then flushed the toilet. "Can you help me down to the couch? Don't wanna be in bed. Might get LiLi sick."

"Of course," Louis responded. He helped Niall from the floor and let the door lean on him to walk downstairs. "Let me go find you a bucket or something," he said once he had placed Niall down on the couch. "Do you think you need to go to the doctor or something?"

"I dunno, Lou," Niall answered as Louis walked off to find a bucket. "I don't feel so bad now. Maybe it's just a twenty-four hour thing?"

"Even if it is, I still think you should go." Louis came back with a small pink bucket. "It's the best I could find. Even if it's just food poisioning, I think you should go make sure."

"Would you drive me, then?" Niall said quietly.

"Sure. Let's get some lunch first, okay? Let me make you some soup and then we'll go." Louis headed off to the kitchen without another word.

For the next hour or so, Niall sat and flipped through the channels on the television while he wanted for Louis to finish the soup. "Chicken noddle soup at its finest!" Louis shouted through the room. He carried two bowls and two spoons. "I decided to eat some myself, too."

"Thanks, Lou," Niall said sincerely. He ate slowly, not wanting to hurt his stomach or make it more hyper than it already was. "This is really good."

"Mum's recipe," Louis said through a mouthful of noodles. "I can leave you it, if you want."

"Please do." Niall put his bowl down and steadily rose from the couch. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Give me another moment." Louis was still slurping broth from his soup. "Ready!"

-

"Okay, I've changed my mind," Niall whimpered as the nurse called his name. "I no longer want to be here. Take me home."

"Not happening, babe," Louis smiled at him.

"Can he come too?" Niall asked the nurse. She smiled brightly.

"Your dom?"

"My best friend." Niall looked slightly offended.

"Of course, then." The nurse's smile wavered, but she still allowed Louis to come back. She led them into a room. "The doctor will see you shortly." She shut the door.

"Well, she was a bitch!" Louis exclaimed as he sat down. Niall barked out a loud laugh and sat down on the bed.

"I hate doctors. Why did you let me do this?" Niall whimpered.

"It's for the best," Louis said just as the doctor walked into the room.

"I'm Doctor Bowen," she smiled brightly. "And you are mister horan, I presume? Sub?" Dr Bowen looked at Niall.

"That's me," he said weakly.

"And what has got you down today?"

"He got sick this morning," Louis butted in. Niall gave him a thankful look. "Twice, actually. He was extremely nauseous."

"And you are?" Doctor Bowen looked over at him.

"Louis Tomlinson, sub." Louis gave her a small smile. Doctor Bowen looked back at Niall.

"Can I take some blood? Do you need your dom's permission for that? I know I've had some subs that do," Doctor Bowen asked. "It seems a bit absurd to me, but they can do as they wish."

"I'll be alright," Niall said quietly. "So long as you find out what's wrong with me."

"We'll do just that, Niall," Doctor Bowen assured him.

-

"I have your results!" It had been nearly a half hour since Dr Bowen had taken Niall's blood, and the minute before she walked in, Niall was ready to bite his nails (a habit he had so difficultly given up).

"And?" Louis was the first to speak.

"Niall, I believe you're pregnant. Four weeks, actually. Do you remember the time?"

Four weeks. The first time Liam had done anything without a condom. "But it was only the first time..." Niall whispered

"The tests showed that you're a nine on the fertility scale. Even only one time is enough. Would you like to do an ultrasound? I'm afraid it won't show much at this point, but it'll be enough to show your dom."

"Please," Niall whispered again. He was in shock. How could he be pregnant?

The doctor's visit was over. In his hand, Niall clutched the ultrasound picture in his right hand, his shirt in the other. "This is wonderful, Niall," Louis said softly. "When do you think you'll tell Liam?"

"Not now," Niall muttered. "Not now."

"Just don't wait too long," Louis warned. "Find out how Liam thinks about kids, then tell him. Not too long."

"I will, Lou," Niall said softly. The news was catching up to him. He clutched his stomach softly. There was a baby in him.

"I'm having a baby," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated on time! hah! thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Niall was some sort of nervous reck as he waited for Liam to come home. He had long since told Louis to head back to his own house, so he was alone. His hands were shaking.

Did he tell Liam? What would be the best thing to do? Wait until he had grasped the news himself and tell him? His mind was a mess; Niall decided to wait until he had thought it through himself before telling Liam. Smiling with his own decision, Niall set about making dinner.

-

"What did you do today, love?" Liam sat on the bar stool next to Niall. He was slurping at some spaghetti and waiting for Niall to tell him to chew then talk.

"Just went out and walked around a bit with Louis," Niall said casually. He was amazed at how his voice didn't shake. Maybe it had moved down to his knees. "Nothing too big."

"So you have any winter clothes yet? If not, you should be getting some. It'll be getting cold soon."

"I know, Daddy," he gave his dom a smile. "Louis and I will go sometime this week. I need his opinions on what to wear. He has a better fashion sense than me, anyway."

"Why don't," Liam suggested, "I come home early tomorrow and we go shopping? I'd like to help you pick out a few things."

"Are you sure, Daddy? I thought you said it was getting busier and you might need to take extra hours." Niall was nervous. Early for Liam usually meant around lunch, and if today was anything to tell by, Niall might still be puking his guts out late into the next afternoon.

"Of course. It might be around two before I can get home, though. Are you done?" Liam stood with his plate and took Niall's, too. He went over to the dishwasher and put them both in carefully, seeing as they were clean from food. "Do you want to go cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Finding Nemo?" Niall asked excitedly. Liam gave him a big smile.

"Whatever you want, princess."

-

Niall was snoring softly on Liam's chest by the time the ending credits had rolled around. He had been asleep since about the time Dory swam into the chasm, but Liam, having the inner child he does, had decided to sit through the rest of the movie and let Niall sleep a bit.

The dom leaned forward, trying not to knock Niall off his chest, and turned the telly off. As he lifted Niall up, a paper fell from Niall's pocket. Liam figured it was just a random note that the boy had been writing during the day and ignored it; he'd come back for it when Niall was in bed.

The blonde refused to let go of Liam's arm as he tried to put him down on the bed. It took some force, but Liam finally got Niall to clutch tightly on a pillow as he waited for him to come back. Liam couldn't stand leaving his home in a mess, even if it was until the next morning.

He started folding the blanket and was finished before he nearly slipped on the little paper. Liam picked it up carefully and unfolded it. It was a little picture, an ultrasound. It didn't show anything more than a tiny fuzzy grey ball. In the top right corner, it read NIALL HORAN, SUB. PREGNANT. FOUR WEEKS.

Liam smiled softly at the news. His only question was, why hadn't Niall told him? Liam wasn't too bothered by the fact that Niall hadn't said anything. The blonde's mind was probably running so fast he had a hard time believing it himself. Still smiling, Liam folded the paper up and placed it on the table. He turned the light off and went up to bed.

He would just wait on Niall to tell him himself.

-

Niall was facing away from Liam when he woke, and he wondered why. It was nearly time for Liam to be readying himself for work. The clock said it was six in the morning.

"Daddy," Niall rolled over and whispered. "Daddy, it's time for you to get up."

Liam hummed in his sleep. "Baby," he whispered. It took Niall a moment to realize that Liam was referring to him not the life form in his stomach that no one was supposed to know about.

"Daddy," Niall whispered again. Liam was laying on his back, so Niall crawled into his lap. "Wake up." He connected their lips.

It took Liam a whole half second to kiss back. "Was wondering how you were going to wake me," Liam grinned slyly as niall pulled back. "I guess I made a good choice."

"That you did, Daddy. But I'm not kissing you again until I brush my teeth. And since it's time for you to get up, I figured maybe we could shower together?" Niall cooed softly and ran a hand down Liam's chest. "You know, to save water and all."

"That sounds like the best idea you've ever had, princess," Liam smiled another sleepy smile before scooping Niall into his arms. "And I suppose we'll be brushing our teeth before we have this shower?"

"What would a shower be without kissing? No sex, please. I've been feeling a bit sore still," Niall pouted as if he were truly sad about it.

"We do as you please, princess. This is your castle." Liam placed him down in front of the bathroom sink, and they grabbed their respectful toothbrushes. the next two minutes were filled with sly butt grabs and lots of hip bumps to tell who gets to see in the mirror. Once their teeth were all clean, Liam turned on the shower.

"Why does your shower feel so amazing?" Niall moaned as the hot jets of water hit his muscles.

"Probably because I'm in it," Liam smirked underneath his own shower head. (Two shower heads, probably the best idea Liam had come up with.)

"I want to bite your lip," Niall admitted.

"Then come over here and do it!" Liam pouted for effect. Niall pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy wednesday, i guess? i hope all of you had a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

Niall was sad when Liam left, but he was consoled by the fact that Liam would be back around two to go shopping. Liam went off to work by himself, so Louis wasn't coming over today. For some odd reason, Niall was happy about that.

He was able to puke by himself and cry alone. How was he supposed to tell Liam, again? Wait until Liam took him out on some romantic date and ruin the moment by slipping him an ultrasound? That would end horribly.

Niall threw up once more and flushed the toilet. He laid his head on the cold tile floor. "Why me?" He cried a bit. He knew that once he got past the morning sickness, Niall would be much happier about the baby itself.

At eight weeks he would be able to hear the baby's heart beat. At eight weeks, he would have more of a picture to show Liam. At eight weeks, Niall would tell Liam.

-

Lunch was boring without anyone there. Niall ate some of Louis' leftover soup and managed to keep it down. He put away the recipe and went to get dressed for Liam.

He wanted to wear leggings, but Niall knew that Liam wouldn't allow it. Instead, Niall slipped on some ripped skinny jeans and one of Liam's sweat shirts. His hair laid flat on his head, and Niall wanted badly to put on a pair of glasses. He didn't.

Niall giggled as he pulled his arms inside the sweat shirt and through the sleeves around. Niall giggled a lot. He wanted to just continue doing that for the afternoon, but it was nearly time for Liam to be back. Niall wondered if Liam would let him get the things to bake cookies while they were out.

He was watching some sort of christmas movie while he waited for Liam. Niall also nearly fell asleep while waiting for Liam. (He threw up once more, too.)

"Hey, princess," Liam greeted as he walked into the house. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake," Niall tried to say. It came out mumbled. "How was your day?"

"A bit busy," Liam answered. He sat down next to Niall. "Harry's going to have to say other hour today, but it's fine. He brought Lou with him. Are you ready to go?"

"About," Niall smiled at him. "Are you not going to change?"

"I think I will. Something a bit more casual," Liam answered. He pecked Niall on the check and stood from the couch. "I'll be right back. Get your shoes and wait on me by the door. You look really good in my clothes, by the way."

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall giggled. "Go change so we can go, please. I'm excited."

Liam laughed and jogged upstairs.

-

"Scarf?" Niall giggled as he threw the scarf around his neck. "It's kinda scratchy."

"It looks good, love," Liam muttered absentmindedly. He had been on his phone, taking calls and answering emails, since they began shopping. Niall was ready to put all of his things up and send Liam back to work so he could go home and cry.

Niall and Liam had visited several shops, and Niall carried three bags. At this point, he was ready to return it all. Niall just wanted to go home.

"Alright, I'm done," Niall said. He tried to sound like he was tired. It was difficult to choke back the tears.

"Are you sure?" Liam finally looked up. "You haven't got much."

"I just want to go home, Liam," Niall mumbled. "I just want to go home and lay down."

Liam looked concerned. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" Niall whispered again.

"If you want," Liam shrugged. "I might head back to work, though. Things have been insane these past two hours."

Had it really only been two hours? It felt like five. It felt like hundreds. How could it have only been two?

"Okay," Niall answered hesitantly. He didn't want Liam to leave, but then again, he kind of did. Niall left his things where they were and walked out of the changing room.

-

Niall was curled in his and Liam's bed. Liam had left him again what seemed Liam hours ago. Maybe it had only been minutes, or maybe it had been hours.

He was crying. The pillows were wet. the sheets were wet. It probably had been hours since Liam left, because there was no way he had produced that many tears in mere minutes.

It was dark outside. Niall hadn't had dinner yet. He wasn't exactly hungry, though. He just wanted to continue crying.

Why had Liam just left him? Could he not tell how much Niall needed him? Niall wanted Liam to hold him. He wanted Liam to reassure Niall that he was still loved. Was he even worth it?

Niall wrapped his arms around himself and pretended it was Liam. He didn't fall asleep easily.

-

Liam didn't come back that night. Why was a mystery to Niall. Were things really that busy, or did he just want to get away from Niall? He hoped it wasn't the second one.

In the morning, Niall got up slowly and fixed himself breakfast, despite the fact that he didn't want to eat. Liam would have wanted him to eat, so he did.

It was hard to struggle down the food. It seemed much heavier than it actually was. About halfway through, Niall had to get up and run to the sink to throw up. That was the end of breakfast.

Niall curled himself up on the couch with a bucket by his side. He tried to watch another christmas movie and entertain himself. Niall found that he missed Liam's arms even more than before on the lonely couch.

He briefly considered calling Liam, just to see if he was okay. If he hadn't come home yet, Niall figured he wouldn't answer his phone. But still, he tried.

Liam didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda late???? i know i'm a shit updater; there's no need to remind me. i hope you liked this, regardless


	15. Chapter 15

Liam had spent his night at Harry's. He didn't know why, exactly. He tried to tell himself that it was because it was a bit of a longer drive back to his own home (it was, like, five minutes) and it was nearly midnight when Liam finally came back from work.

"So why are you here again? Not that we mind," Louis added the last bit quickly. He hoped he hadn't offended the dom.

"Honestly?" Liam looked into Louis' eyes. "I haven't a clue. I've probably upset Niall."

"Wait, you didn't tell him you were here?" Harry sputtered. Liam had nearly forgotten he was there; they had been eating breakfast in silence until Louis said something.

"No." Liam narrowed his eyes. "I just came over here right after work. Niall's at home by himself. Why?"

Louis' eyes widened. "Liam. I want you to realize something. Niall is in a fragile state right now. He already felt like he wasn't good enough for you the minute he saw your face. You've left him home alone."

Liam paled, and Louis hoped that maybe he had gotten Niall's feelings through his head. How could he even stand to leave Niall alone like that? The blonde was pregnant, for Christ's sake! But then again, Liam didn't know that. Louis wondered if Liam would have left if he knew Niall was pregnant.

"What did I do?" Liam whispered. his hand covered his mouth. "Why didn't you two send me back home when I showed up last night?"

"We wanted you to realize it yourself," Harry said sheepishly.

"Fuck, I need to get home." Liam stood from his chair and nearly knocked it to the floor. He grabbed his shoes in his hand and was out the door in less than a minute.

-

"Princess?" A whisper woke Niall from his sleep. It was a rough sleep anyway. Niall didn't move, though. He wanted to see what Liam would do.

He could hear Liam's steps leading over to the couch where Niall laid. There was a deep sigh and a dip in the couch. "Princess, I know you aren't asleep. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," Niall mumbled and rolled over toward the couch back. "Please leave me alone. There's some breakfast left in the kitchen, if you want it."

Liam went to protest, but he realized there was really no reason to. He had done this to himself. "Are you feeling sick, baby? You've got a bucket."

"I said I don't want to talk to you, Liam," Niall huffed sharply. "Please, just leave me alone. We can talk later."

"I'll be up in the library if you want me." Liam leaned down and kissed the back of Niall's neck. The blonde shuddered a bit. "We can talk at lunch."

Liam's weight was no longer on the couch and his steps were no longer heard. Hesitantly, Niall rolled back over to face the telly. Liam had come home, thinking everything was okay and one apology would make it even better. Niall was not giving in that easily.

Unsteadily, Niall put a hand over his mouth and tried not to throw up. He could do this. He could make it.

-

Niall fixed himself a peanut butter sandwich and sat down at the bar. Liam would probably be down any second now, and he hoped that he would be able to finish his own food before Liam wanted anything.

the second Niall went to take a bite, Liam's steps echoed through the kitchen. Niall sighed quietly and put his food down and stood up.

"Sit down, princess," Liam told him softly. Niall was confused, but he sat down. "I'll make my own food. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," niall answered nonchalantly. He wasn't really feeling much better, but he didn't say that. The hole in his heart still ached, and his stomach churned. "I can fix you something."

"It's fine." He waved Niall off. "I'm not helpless. I do want to talk to you, though."

"Now?" Niall whimpered.

"It'd be best. I'm really sorry for what I did, princess. I should have at least told you that I would stay the night with Harry." Liam had a look of sadness on his face. Niall wondered if he felt as sad as he did.

"You were with Harry?" He asked softly.

"Of course. Where else would I have gone?" Liam cocked his head to the side. He looked like some adorable puppy. Niall couldn't help but smile.

"I was afraid you'd find some girl and cheat on me." Niall talked so quietly, Liam almost didn't hear him.

"Niall." Liam leaned over the counter and took the sub's face in both his hands. "I might do a lot of stupid, stupid things, but I will never ever cheat on you."

"Promise?" He whispered.

"I promise." Liam kissed Niall's cheek. "Are we all better now?"

"I don't even think I was properly mad at you in the first place," Niall said sheepishly. "You're kinda hard to be mad at."

"I'm sorry I upset you, though."

"It's alright. It's over now, anyway." Niall got up and threw his paper plate in the trash. "I think I'm going to go dust. Do you have anything that needs to be washed? I can do laundry, too."

"I think I'm alright, baby. Why don't you not do any chores right now, and we go watch a movie?" Liam murmured. "You can choose."

Not cleaning sounded wonderful, but spending time with Liam was a million times better. "Toy Story?"

"My favorite." Liam grinned.

-

Niall stayed awake through the entire movie, surprisingly. "Thank you," he whispered up to Liam.

"What are you thanking me for?" Liam whispered right back. (He didn't understand why they were whispering.)

"Spending time with me. You could have been working, but you decided to stay with me. Thank you." Niall cuddled into Liam's side and hid his red face.

"No need to thank me, princess. I love you." Liam kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy," Niall answered in with the same love in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for waiting... i feel so shitty and so tired, sorry loves .x


	16. Chapter 16

At eight weeks, Niall was beginning to feel a bit bloated. He knew that there was no way that he had a bump yet, but it felt like there was. Louis was fumbling around for his car keys.

"Niall, where are the keys?" Louis yelled. Niall was fumbling around to find a sweater to wear.

"How should I know?" Niall yelled back. He finally found a sweater of Liam's that would cover his hands. "I don't drive!"

"This is your house?" Louis asked softer. He spoke mostly to himself. he found them, eventually. "Niall, I've found the keys, and it's nearly time for your appointment!"

"I'm coming, Lou!" Niall answered. He slipped on a pair of skinny jeans that began to feel a bit too tight and took his shoes in his hand.

"We're nearly late," he told Niall as he walked into the room. "Put your shoes on in the car. We need to go now."

Niall nodded at Louis' words and headed out to the car. Louis followed after him.

-

"Hello, Niall," Doctor Bowen greeted as she walked into Niall's room. Niall waved back. For some reason, his heart was pounding just as much as he had been four weeks ago. "Louis." She nodded in his direction.

"Can we hear the heartbeat today?" Niall asked nervously. He was a bit sad that Liam wouldn't be with him to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time, but he consoled himself with the fact he would be telling Liam tonight.

That was a scary thought.

"We should," Doctor Bowen confirmed. "And we should be able to see a little something on the screen today too. Enough to confirm that it's a baby, anyway." Both Niall and Louis heaved a sigh of relief. "Now, if you could lay back."

Niall did as he was told and leaned backward onto the bed. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"No need to be nervous. Maybe a little nervous of how cold this gel is." Doctor Bowen laughed a bit. "As previously warned, this is cold."

Niall sucked in a deep breath as the gel touched his stomach. "Cold," he whimpered. Louis snorted from the corner, and Niall looked over and glared at him. Louis covered his mouth.

"And here is your baby!" Doctor Bowen announced. "Let's see if we can hear the heartbeat." She moved the wand around a bit until a small, steady thump, thump, thump filled the room. Niall's eyes watered, and his hands gripped tightly at his jeans.

"Oh my God," Niall whispered. He neglected to notice Louis videoing his reaction and the baby's heartbeat. "This is amazing."

"It's always emotional, hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time." Doctor Bowen winked at Louis' camera.

"I wish Liam were here," Niall muttered to himself.

"He could be," Louis spoke up. He put his camera away as Niall looked over at him. "What? You know he could be."

"I'm telling him tonight," Niall shot back. "Maybe. Can I get one of those pictures?"

-

Louis bought Niall a pair of newborn footie pajamas in celebration. "Where am I supposed to put these?" Niall asked in desperation. "I can't hide these from Liam!"

"Don't hide it," Louis shrugged. "Put it up on your bed with the ultrasound. Tell Liam when he gets home that you got something for him in the bedroom. Send him up to see it. How he acts next is his choice, and he can compose himself before he comes back down to you."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Niall said softly. "I'll do it."

"That's good, because I was going to do it myself if you disagreed." Louis hummed. "Well, have fun. Get out of the car."

Niall giggled to himself and got out of the car. "See you later, Lou."

"Bye, Niall!" Louis gave Niall a final smile and watched as Niall shut the door. Niall watched him drive away.

Liam wasn't home yet, which was good. It gave Niall time to let the news sink in. The sound of his baby's heartbeat was still thumping in his ears. He wished Liam would have been able to hear it.

"Maybe next time," Niall whispered to himself. He took the bag that held the baby's footie pajamas upstairs to put it on the bed. He pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and put it next to it.

Maybe Liam would like it. Niall hoped Liam would accept the fact that he was having a baby. It was their baby.

-

"Hi, princess," Liam greeted Niall with a kiss on the cheek. Niall turned and gave him a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Niall said passively. "I bought something for you. It's up on the bed. Go take a look."

Liam gave Niall another kiss and headed back upstairs to change and see what Niall got him. The blonde smiled a little bit and really hoped with everything he had that Liam wouldn't get mad at him.

It was nearly ten minutes before Liam came back down. "Are you serious?" Liam asked in amazement. "Really?" He rushed over from his place in the doorway and hugged Niall.

"It's true," Niall confirmed with watery eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Really fucking happy. God, you're amazing." Liam clutched him tighter.

"Might I remind you that you did have some part in the making of the child." Niall giggled a bit and kissed behind Liam's ear.

"Can I tell you that I already knew about the baby?" Liam whispered. Niall pulled back and looked at him with a shocked face.

"How?" He whispered.

"I saw the ultrasound picture at four weeks. It fell out of your back pocket when I put you to bed," Liam answered softly. "I was so happy, but I decided to let you tell me instead of asking about it."

"Thank you," Niall whispered. "I wish you could have been there to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Next time," Liam murmured against Niall's lips. "Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((( i've heard this chapter is pretty good though???


	17. Chapter 17

Niall wasn't sure if Liam was still asleep or not. He had his head laid on Liam's chest and Liam's arm was wrapped around Niall's waist. His hand was placed delicately on Niall's tummy.

He was listening to Liam's steady heartbeat and tracing his fingertips down Liam's bare chest. It was nearly time for Liam to be waking, and Niall was not excited about that.

He didn't want Liam to leave today.

The alarm woke him from his deep thoughts. Niall had gone nearly into a hibernation, aimlessly dragging his hands down Liam's chest. His eyes weren't even open.

"Baby," Liam groaned as the alarm woke him. "Mm, Niall?"

"Yeah, love?" Niall asked softly. He sat up on one arm and looked at Liam. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you were still here. You're normally all cuddled up and nearly underneath me. It was odd to barely feel you." He rolled over to lay nearly on top of Niall. "I love you so much. Have I said that yet?" He didn't give Niall much time to answer, for he smacked his lips down on top of Niall's and both boys groaned.

"I love you too," Niall gasped as Liam pulled away. He looked over at the clock. "I don't want you to go to work today."

"I've got to, princess. Maybe I can leave you some money and you can go get the things to make gingerbread men? We acn decorate them when I get home?" Liam suggested. He rolled himself out of the bed with a rather sad look on his face. "But I would like to stay here with you too."

"Maybe Lou and I could go Christmas shopping today?" Niall asked, more to himself than to Liam. "I need to get you some things. I hate that I have to do it with your money though."

"I don't mind, princess." Niall couldn't even remember seeing Liam walk into the bathroom, but he came back out with a toothbrush in his mouth. "I need to shop for you, too. Maybe Haz and I could go one day."

Niall climbed out of the warm bed hesitantly and wrapped himself around Liam's body. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You," liam said cheekily. He forgot about the toothpaste in and around his mouth and leaned down to kiss Niall's nose. "Seriously, I want you. Are you feeling up to shower sex?"

Niall didn't reply, but instead he climbed off of Liam and shed the clothes he was wearing on the short walk into the bathroom. He heard Liam whistle as Niall turned on the shower.

"You're so beautiful," Liam murmured into the crook of Niall's neck. His hot breath was everywhere. "I want you."

"You've said," Niall giggled. He grabbed the back of Liam's neck and dragged his lips toward his own. "I want you too. Let's get in the shower."

-

Liam caught eyes with Niall and saw that the blonde was wearing his clothes. Harry dragged him by the back of the shirt out the door. Liam blew Niall a kiss and hoped he saw it.

"So what has you so peppy this morning?" Harry huffed. He looked pissed.

"Oh, nothing." Liam was practically skipping to the car. Harry groaned behind him.

"You just got laid, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Liam giggled like some sort of school girl, and Harry groaned again.

"We're going shopping today," Harry said quietly as he started the car. "cChristmas shopping. Lou and Niall are going too, I presume?"

"Niall said they might," Liam replied. "no definite, though. I bet Lou will drag him out."

"Most definitely," Harry agreed. "Louis is so excited for Christmas, it's adorable. We might be getting decorations this week just so he can stay home and stop spending money."

"That's a good idea," Liam hummed. "Not the leaving Niall home so he won't spend money. That boy could run me broke and I'd still love him. The decorations, though, I think would be cool. It'd be nice to stay home a day or two and decorate, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," Harry hummed. He parked in the lot of the mall Liam had first taken Niall to. "Where would you like to go first?"

-

"Do we have to go?" Niall groaned. He had set to get sick that morning, but he bet that it would change soon. His nose was already revolted at the sound of food.

"We need to get presents as soon as possible, Niall!" Louis looked utterly ridiculous. He was wearing some ugly christmas sweater and a green beanie. Niall thought it was nearly laughable.

"I don't see why it has to be today, though. Why can't we stay in for once?"

"You stayed in yesterday, Niall," Louis huffed. "We're going out today, I don't care if I have to drag you out in your underwear. Go make yourself look presentable and get some clothes on. Where is your Christmas cheer?!"

Niall muttered something as he walked up the stairs. He didn't even know what he said himself. Probably something fairly insulting toward Louis.

Thirty minutes and many groans from Louis later, Niall had his shoes on and Louis was gracefully shoving him out the door. "Why are you so excited?" Niall laughed.

"I finally have people to shop for! Oh, Niall, I have no idea what to get Harry." Louis groaned. "Why didn't I ask what he wanted?"

"I asked Liam what he wanted and he said me. Maybe I should just put myself in a box and you can give me to him," Niall joked. They both laughed.

"I dunno how he'd feel about his baby daddy in a box. Speaking of which, did you tell him?" Louis hummed and started the car. Niall laid back his seat.

"I did. He loved it," Niall giggled as he remembered Liam's face when he told him. "It was cute."

"I bet it was," Louis laughed. "So, should we head to the baby shop?"

"Let's go," Niall grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :( i'm a bit scatter-brained at the moment


	18. Chapter 18

When Niall was five months pregnant, he finally noticed that Liam had grown much more possessive than normal. He hardly let anyone even touch Niall when he was around, fearing that it might hurt the baby. Of course everyone knew that assuming every time someone touched Niall it hurt the baby was a load of shit, but they let Liam carry out his duties as a dom and as a father.

Niall thought it was cute how Liam had already gone into protective daddy mode. They were out shopping for a crib and things for the baby, and Liam held a protective arm around Niall's waist.

"People are staring at you," Liam growled a bit in Niall's ear. "I don't like it."

Niall could very well see that Liam didn't like it just from his stance. He stood protectively in front of Niall and everyone had to walk ten feet of the couple to avoid Liam's glares. That was when Niall realized that maybe Liam was being a bit too protective.

"Li, you don't have to glare down everyone. So long as I don't get shoved over, I'm fine. Don't be so protective." Niall didn't look at Liam as he spoke. He was admiring all the wooden cribs in front of him.

"Sorry, princess," Liam apologized immediately. Niall looked at him and gave Liam a wide smile.

"It's okay. Just ease up, okay?" That was the end of Liam's over protectiveness. He still held onto Niall tightly whenever they were in public, though.

-

They had decided not to find out the gender. Louis had pouted when Niall told him this, but the blue eyed boy either got over it quickly or decided it was best not to say anything about it.

"What about Tyler? For a boy, obviously," Niall asked. Liam looked at him.

"Tyler Payne... I like it. It sounds fitting. We need a girl's name too, though."

"Sophie?"

"Two perfect names." The boys left their note pads in the kitchen and walked out to the living room. "Are you cold, love?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head and burrowed into Liam's side a bit more.

"You're warm," he whispered. Liam smiled down at him and kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you," Liam admitted.

"Love you too, Daddy." Niall grinned.

-

It was a dreary april morning when Niall went into labor. Louis knew the drill. It was one of the rare days that both Liam and Harry had gone to work. As Niall sat gasping on the couch, Louis phoned the hospital and told them of what was happening. Then he called Harry and Liam and told the men to meet Niall and him at the hospital.

Ushering Niall into the car was a bit of a challenge. Louis knew he was in pain, but there was no way he could be in so much so quickly. With Niall's overnight bag in his hand, Louis practically dragged Niall out to the car and strapped the boy in.

"I'll get you there quickly, Niall," Louis promised. "They'll be all ready for you and your c-section when we get there. I've already phoned them."

"You're a good mate, Lou," Niall wheezed. He sounded horrible.

"Yeah, don't talk," Louis told him. He then focused on getting the blonde to the hosptial as fast as possible.

Liam was waiting by the door in scrubs and holding a wheelchair. "Hey, princess," Liam greeted Niall with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," Niall spat. "Fucking peachy."

"That's lovely," Liam hummed. he didn't seem bother by Niall's hatefulness. Liam knew it was only because of the pain. "We'll be having a baby soon, babe."

"I realized."

"Let's see," Liam glanced at the pad in the elevator. "What floor again, Harry?"

"Five, you moron," Harry said blankly. Liam seemed immune to any insults at that moment, because all he did was smile at Harry.

"Here we go, babe," Liam whispered in Niall's ear. Niall smiled a bit.

-

Four hours later, Niall was awake and holding a small baby boy in his arms. Liam was gone out for food. It was only him in the room.

"Hi, baby," Niall whispered. "Little Tyler. You're so cute." The baby blinked his brown eyes at Niall.

Baby Tyler was an odd mixture for sure. He had Liam's brown eyes and the makings of his tan skin. (He was still a lobster pink at the moment.) All he had that vaguely resembled Niall was blonde hair, which was odd considering niall didn't even have blonde hair himself. Niall hoped it would change and the baby would end up a miniture Liam.

"You're both awake," Liam said softly as he walked into the room. "It took a moment to sneak takeout by the nurses. Sorry, love. Is Chinese okay?"

"Chinese is perfect. God, I'm so hungry. Can you take tyler and put him in the bed over there?" The nurse had brought in a small little baby bed for Tyler if Niall and Liam ever got tired of holding him (which they both doubted would ever happen). It proved to be useful, though.

Liam gave Niall his food and watched the boy as he ate. Niall was so beautiful, even with the giant bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Please stop staring,'' Niall giggled. "Eat your food and stop making me uncomfortable."

Liam complied and pulled out his food. "I never want to stop staring at you. You're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, princess." Liam gave Niall a grin that was so full of love, Niall couldn't bring himself to argue anymore. The room was quiet as they ate. Tyler was sleeping.

"You need some sleep," Liam whispered once they had finished.

"Wanna talk to you," Niall tried to protest. He yawned.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"I love you and this perfect little family you've given me," Liam whispered as he kissed Niall's cheek. "You need to get your sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake."

Niall fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :( be sure to subscribe to me if you'd like to check out more!


End file.
